Sealing His Own Fate
by heartfallen
Summary: John isn’t screaming because it feels like the demon is shredding his insides as he leaves, but because Sam just sealed his own fate. Set during DT


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural  
**Summary:** John isn't screaming because it feels like the demon is shredding his insides as he leaves, but because Sam just sealed his own fate. Set during DT  
**Spoilers: **Devil's Trap and Hunted

**Sealing His Own Fate**

* * *

_ The world roars and whimpers while one shoats clarity too shrill to be heard_

* * *

"**Sammy! He's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shot me."**

John could feel the demon inside him and he held on tight. He held onto the demon with everything he had, not letting it take over or run away. This was their one chance to end everything, to kill the demon and save Sam. All Sam had to do was shot him in the heart and he'd be saved--safe. One bullet and his son would be safe.

"**You shot me! You shot me in the heart, son!" John begs Sam.**

He wasn't going to do it, John could see it in his eyes. Sam wasn't going to shot him. His son was too good of a person to ever shot his own father in the heart, but that wouldn't matter soon. Soon Sam would turn as evil as the demon inside him and there wouldn't be a damn thing they could do to save him then. But they could save now before things ever got that far. All Sam had to do to save himself was to pull that trigger.

"**Shot me! You shot me, son! I can't hold on much longer! Shot me!" John shouts again.**

John could feel the demon struggling to break free, realizing his dedication as a father to save Sam. Sharp spasms of pain shot through his body the harder the demon struggled to break free, but John wasn't going to let go. He had to save his son. He had to save Sammy.

"**Son, I'm begging you. We can end this here and now!"**

If it didn't end here, John knew what would happen. They had to protect Sam at all costs, but even he knew they couldn't protect Sam forever. One day, next week, next year, or ten years from now, they'd slip and Sam would pay the price. They'd fail to protect Sam and he'd turn. Sam would turn into the creatures they hunt and kill. Then they'd have to kill him.

"**Sammy!"**

It would destroy him and Dean both if it came to that. Their life has been to protect Sammy. They hunt and kill evil and protect Sammy. It's what they do. It's all they do. They only reason they didn't crumble what Sam was at college was because John frequently checked up on him to make sure he was safe and had some friends in Palo Alto to do it when he wasn't there. But if Sam turned evil and they had to kill him…they may as well be shooting themselves, too.

"**You do this!"**

Mary burning to death above his crib. John always knew the outcome of Sam's life, he just never wanted to believe it. There were always signs, but he ignored those, too. Any evil creature would always go straight to Sam. They were drawn to him. Demons were the worst. They always knew things about Sam that demons shouldn't know from things about what happened last hunt, in school, and his favorite color. Demons always flaunted the knowledge they knew about his son. His sons never went on a hunt that involved a demon because John didn't know how to explain why the demons weren't lying.

"**Sammy!"**

He's searched everywhere, been everywhere, but the demons never once lied to him about Sam. Sam really had lost a gun on the last hunt, he really was trying out for the school play, his favorite color really was green and he really was going to be a soldier in the demon's army.

"**Sam," he begs when Sam starts to lower the colt.**

John didn't want to ever believe that Sammy was going to be a soldier in the demon's army, but then he found out Sam had abilities and he couldn't ignore the truth any longer. Sammy was going to be on the demon's side unless he pulled that colt's trigger and put a bullet in John's heart.

Suddenly, the demon leaves.

He isn't screaming because it feels like the demon is shredding his insides as he leaves, but because Sam just sealed his own fate.

**Sealing His Own Fate**

A/N: Did anyone else think back to Devil's Trap during Hunted? Well I did and thought this was what John was really doing thus this story. Do you think he wanted Sam to shot him to kill the demon for revenge for Mary or to save Sam or both?


End file.
